Failure and Forgiveness
by Lokifangirl13
Summary: Loki, now caught and brought back to Asgard, begins to question himself. Thor doesn't know quite what to do, only that he wants his brother back. Post Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

Loki sat alone in the cell, staring ahead at the wall. He'd been there three days, and hadn't moved. The gag was still on his mouth, the chains still on his wrists. In the distance, he heard a door open, then close. He blinked. He didn't know what to feel, all he could feel was the numbness. The emptiness, like falling into the abyss all over again. It was eating him alive. The door to his cell was slammed open, and in stormed Thor. Loki glanced at him, only to turn his head back to the wall. "Let him think what he wants, he doesn't know me. Let him judge me" thought Loki. He waited for a blow, something, that indicated Thor was upset with him. But instead, he felt Thor undo the gag, and watched as it fell to the floor.

Thor didn't know what was going to happen to his younger brother. He loved Loki, more dearly than anyone else in the 9 realms. But he didn't know what had happened. All he recalled was happily bickering with Loki before his coronation, then being banished to Midgard, only to return home shortly after to a lunatic brother intent on killing him. He didn't know what went wrong, what had happened to cause his loving little brother to turn into a crazed being bent on destroying everything. All he wanted was to find out that this was a dream, that the failed coronation hadn't happened yet, that when he woke up his brother would tease him about being an "idiot" for spacing out like that. Then there was reality. Reality was that his brother was in the cells deep under Asgard. That his father was extremely angry, that his mother was distraught over Loki. Thor knew he had to go speak with Loki, hear him out. But he wasn't sure he wanted to hear what he had to say. That he _would_ hear what Loki had to say. He had to try, and that was all. Thor gingerly got up from his bed, and started to go out into the golden hallways of the palace, only to run into Sif and the Warriors Three. Sif was the first to speak up, "Thor? Can we talk?". "Not right now, my friends. I have much to do, perhaps later?" Thor immediately started walking, leaving his friends looking bewildered. He started the descent into the vaults underneath Asgard, then continued downwards into the dungeons of Asgard. At the very end of the long hallway was Loki's cell. He composed himself, then opened the door. Loki was sitting at the edge of the cot. He seemed lost, in a daze. Thor went over and undid the gag on Loki's mouth. He waited for his brother to say something, to even let him know he was aware of his presence. Instead, he got silence, which was very unlike his brother. "Loki? Are you well? Would you like me to get you something?" Thor started. More silence. "Loki, please. Say something. Anything." Loki finally turned around to gaze at Thor. His brother looked sickly, paler than usual, and with hollow looking eyes. His brother's appearance frightened Thor. His beautiful younger brother looked no more than a shell of his former self. Empty was the only word that could describe his look. "Why." said Loki. His voice was rough and dry, being that he hadn't been able to utter a word since their arrival in Asgard. "Why should I? I owe you nothing.." Loki then gazed off to the right, staring into space. "Brother, I shall send for someone to bring some sustenance to you." Thor said, then quickly left the cell, being that he couldn't handle staying in their any longer. If his brother survived, he knew that it would be a long, harsh road ahead of them, the road of healing.

Loki regretted his action, he really, truly did. He had reasons as to why he did it, but he had no way of telling Thor this. Loki couldn't stand it, he hated, yet loved his brother. He would go from wanting to hug his brother, to beating him into submission. He couldn't explain why he felt this way, only that he did. So when Thor left him so suddenly in the cell, Loki wanted to cry out, beg him to stay. But he knew better, he would keep his mouth shut, just like all the hundreds of years before this. Loki curled in onto himself, and finally allowed himself to break down, now that no one was around. He sobbed for what felt like hours, but it was probably only 10 minutes, max. He wanted... He didn't know what he wanted. Another chance? Acceptance? He heard the click of his cell door being opened, and quickly regained composure. He put on an impassive face, hiding away his emotions. A hesitant looking guard stumbled in carrying a platter. He set it on the floor, then glanced around. "If you're looking for a thank you, you might as well try looking somewhere else, instead of standing around looking like a fool." Loki hissed. The guard quickly recoiled and left the cell, leaving Loki to himself yet again. He glanced at the silver platter on the ground. "How rude, leaving food on such a dusty floor. No manners, that one." He said to no one in particular. He bent down to pick up the platter, taking the cover off. The plate had mostly meat with a couple of flimsy looking lettuce leaves. Loki grimaced, it was wild boar, his least favorite. "Figures. Might as well torture the little prisoner some more. We all know _that_ will help me" Loki thought. But, it was food, and he _was_ quite famished, now that he thought about it. He brought it over to the bed and began eating it, rushing it rather then savoring it. While he chewed, he wondered what his future held in store for him, or if he even _had_ a future.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki bolt upright, his breath hitching and palms sweating. He realized he was shaking. The nightmares, they kept coming, stronger and stronger each time. He remembered, long ago, that he used to sneak into Thor's room at night whenever he was plagued with nightmares. These nightmares, these were different. The most prominent one, the one that haunted him the most, was of endless darkness. It wasn't nothingness, more like the absence of anything. It was cold, more frigid than Jotunheim itself. And Loki would know, being a frost giant himself. He hated it, he hated the fact that he was a monster. After his attempt at suicide with the abyss, he had attempted suicide a couple more times... That was before the Chitauri found him. He hated them too, if he thought the Jotuns were monsters, they were nothing, compared to that alien race... He pulled the sheet tighter to himself, before he attempted sleep again.

Thor braced himself. He was standing outside his brother's cell door, wanting to enter, but not sure if his brother would want to see him. He felt himself deflate. He had talked to Heimdall before coming here, asking him how his brother had fared the past couple days. Heimdall wasn't usually one to ever show emotion, but he had a haunted look in his eyes as he informed Thor that his brother wasn't doing well. What was haunting Loki? Would he ever be the same? Thor pushed the thoughts away from his mind as he shoved the door. He saw Loki, curled up on the bed. Loki started, immediately trying to pull his usual carefree, give-nothing-away- face. But Thor had seen it. The glimpse of his brother's red-ringed eyes and unusually pale face. "Thor..." Loki drawled. "Please, inform me. What brings you to my humble abode?" "Brother, I came here to speak. To see if I can understand what drove you to such actions. The ones here in Asgard, and the actions in Midgard" Thor said. Loki looked impassive. "And what makes you think I would let you know such things?" Loki sneered. Thor sighed, had this been a couple years ago, he would've punched Loki. But he had come to realize that whenever Loki was especially prickly, it was because he wanted to hide the truth from the Nine Realms. Thor came to a start realizing that not much time had passed since the doomed coronation, that so much had changed since then. As if reading his mind, Loki said, "Huh. Wasn't it only a couple of cycles ago that you were to be crowned king? Ah, how time flies when you're having fun. What would you do with me, if you were king now?" "Loki. Please, quit dodging the question. Why did you do it?" Loki gave him a pained look, before laying back down on the bed, mumbling to himself along the lines of "Ah, Thor... You couldn't handle it". Thor stood there for a couple of minutes, before giving up and leaving. He shot his brother one last look before leaving, and he caught the tears that were now streaming down his face. He felt a pang of guilt and sadness, wishing that he could end the pain that tormented his brother.

Loki was pacing the length of the cell, muttering to himself. He could feel it, his facade falling down around him in pieces. He couldn't keep it up, this nasty act. He needed Thor now more then ever, and he can't drive him away now. If he were to do that, Thor would leave him forever. It angered Loki, how much that thought scared him. "Since when did you become such a clingy, mewling _quim?!_" Loki shouted to himself. He noticed he was hyperventilating, and just as he was beginning to calm down, _in walks Frigga._ "What...?" Loki said out-loud, much to his dismay. Frigga gave him a sad smile, before sitting down on the edge of the cot. "May I sit here..? I came to talk to you, to keep you company. I missed you, you know.." Frigga said, casting her eyes downward. "Of course you may, Mother." Loki said, sitting down on the floor in the lotus position. They stared at each other for a few moments, none really knowing what to say. Loki felt the guilt slowly pushing itself on to him, beginning to suffocate him. How could he? How can he say anything, after what he's done to sweet, loving Frigga? Does he really have the audacity to say anything? He slowly started hyperventilating, feeling the heat behind his eyes building up. He quickly pushed the balls of his hands into his eyes, he wouldn't, he _couldn't_ start crying in front of Frigga. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.." He worked out. Frigga put her hand on his shoulder, whispering, "I know." before getting up and leaving. Loki was left alone, sitting in the middle of his cell, trying to calm himself before he became the spluttering mess that he was inside.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hi guys! Wow, thanks for reading this. This is my first fanfic, so I'm kind of just learning the tricks to the trade. I hope you all enjoy this, and I would love reviews telling me what you like, dislike, etc. Thank you so much!

* * *

Thor flung the doors open leaving the throne room. He was seething.. Odin still hadn't returned from Vanaheim, and they needed to address Loki. His mother had told him about her meeting with him, and he hadn't liked what he heard. "As talented at deceiving as he may be, even he couldn't pull off this level of sincerity.." Frigga had said. Even great Heimdall, who despised Loki to the very pores of his bones, had told him something seemed to be affecting Loki, what it was, he wasn't sure. Thor knew what he had to do, he had to talk to Loki, ask him what happened. He started the descent down into the cellars of Asgard.

Loki sat on his cot, rocking himself gently back and forth. Lately, his thoughts had been about Thanos. How he had forced Loki into taking on Midgard... Yes, everyone thought he was a raving lunatic, but not quite how they pictured it. They thought he was bent on ruling the Nine Realms. Loki sighed, that couldn't be any less true. All he wanted was to be acknowledged. "_I never wanted the throne!"_ echoed in his memory. That fight between him and Thor still haunted him to this day. He wished he could take it back, go back in time and tell his younger self not to give in to his jealousy. Yes, he had wanted to prove to Odin that Thor hadn't been ready, but his actions went a little too far. They had landed him here, sitting in a cell under Asgard. Maybe if he hadn't led the frost giants into the vaults, he wouldn't be here. Maybe if he hadn't sent the Destroyer to that little Midgard town, he wouldn't be here. There were so many maybes, the list went on and on. Loki leaned back, thinking about Thanos again. If the Midgardians thought _he _was crazy, wait until they meet Thanos. Loki's fingers brushed against his arm, ghosting over a faint scar. Just as he was about to fall into a light sleep, Thor came barging in. "Brother, I... I came here to talk. To you. I don't care what about, but I want to talk to you." Loki, leaning against the cool concrete, sighed. He knew Thor would never leave him alone. And he wanted to tell Thor so desperately about what had happened. But could he? Could he, the Liesmith, the Silvertongue, bring himself to speak such truths? Loki leveled his gaze to that of Thor's crystal blue eyes. Those blue eyes were boring into his, slightly widened. So innocent looking, it sent Loki's mind racing. Thor ambled over to Loki's side, taking his brother's face into his hands. Loki didn't know what to do, what to think, so he sat there slack-jawed, looking like a mindless fool. "Please Loki... I.. I care about you. And it pains me to see you in such a state. Please, just talk to me.." Thor's broken voice sent tremors of guilt down Loki's spine. Inside, he felt something snap. He just wanted to let go. "Bro-, Thor, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I have done. For sending the Destroyer. For harming your friends. For ruining your coronation. I'm sorry, for everything." Thor stared at him, stared at him like he could see right through Loki. The thought scared him. If he knew what was inside, would he ever come back? Did he even _know_ what he was? Thor sat down on the cot, and looked like he was mulling something over in his head. "I don't know if you will ever tell me what happened to cause you to do such things. But, I just want you to know that no matter what happens now, I will stand by your side. You seem to genuinely feel remorse for your actions, and that is enough for me. Call me a fool, but I will trust your words." Thor's words shocked Loki, and left him at a loss for words. Thor got up, squeezed Loki's shoulder once, and left the cell. Loki brought his knees up to his shoulders, and hugged himself, not knowing what to do.

Thor knew he wasn't the smartest, no, that was Loki. But he did know the truth when he saw it, and he saw that Loki was being genuine. As Thor continued up the stairs leading to the palace, he saw that a commotion was going on. He saw the royal flags flying, and he immediately knew what that meant. Odin had arrived! Thor started sprinting, but then came to an abrupt halt. What if his father didn't see the truth that his mother and he saw? What if he punished Loki, not giving him a second chance, a chance at redemption? He saw the fleet of horses stop, and his father dismount from Sleipnir. His father came up to him, and smiled. "Thor. It's a pleasure to see you again, my son." Thor couldn't help himself from smiling back. "Father." Odin looked at Thor, then at the crowd. "We shall speak of Loki later. I must address the crowd, then speak with your mother." Odin left, leaving Thor alone. He wandered around, not knowing what to do. It wouldn't be wise to continue to bother Loki, so he set off to find his friends. Sif and the Warriors Three were battling each other in the arena. They halted at the sight of him. "Thor! How nice to see you again!" Sif started. Volstagg and Fandral grinned at him, and Hogun? Well, Hogun looked like he typically did. "My friends! How have you been?" "Well, I have been quite the same. Although, I have met many fair maidens. They are quite beautiful, and even more beautiful in be- Ow!" Fandral exclaimed when Sif hit him upside the head with her shield. Volstagg's booming laughter quaked them all, and Hogun grimaced. "Thor. How is the traitor?" Hogun said. Thor winced, not liking Hogun's tone. "My _brother_ is not well, thank you." Hogun just glanced at him, before walking off. Sif, Volstagg, and Fandral all looked awkward, before addressing Thor, "Uh, well yeah.. I guess we'll finish our fight. Catch ya later?" Sif said, before following suit. Volstagg and Fandral just gave him an awkward smile, before leaving Thor alone. He decided to go back to the palace, hoping his father was done with whatever he was doing. The anxiety was starting to get to him, and he felt his palms sweating as he entered the throne room.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry it took a while for me to post this.. I've been busy, what with school about to start and what-not. I hope you all enjoy this, and please leave a reply if you'd like! Thank you! :)

* * *

"So you're telling me that Loki _actually_ feels remorse for his actions?" Odin's booming voice echoed throughout the throne room. Both Thor and Frigga had testified what they had seen from Loki to Odin. Odin's skepticism showed not only through his voice but on his face as well. Thor flinched. How could his father not believe him? The Allfather looked thoughtful for a moment. "Guards! Bring Loki in here, and please escort Frigga and Thor out." "What?" Thor almost nearly shrieked. How would Loki deal with seeing Father by himself? "Father, please! At least let me stay here!" "No, Thor." The guards nervously approached Thor. "Please sir, if you'll just come this way..." One of the guards meekly said. Frigga had already left, and so Thor reluctantly complied. He passed Loki on his way out, and he saw an extremely pale, terrified face. He immediately felt his pulse pick up, and was scared for Loki. Would he be able to handle this?

When the guards came for him, Loki immediately thought it was to execute him. He had no idea what was going on in Asgard, and he didn't really want to know. It wasn't that he didn't like Asgard, no, it just held some bad memories for him. He didn't like that now everyone stared upon him like he was some traitor. Yes, he may be one, but it pained him to see people so openly loathe him. So the thought of execution was a welcome one at this point. However, when the guard had said "The Allfather would like to see you." Loki almost collapsed on the spot. Fath- no, Odin wanted to see him? _Now?_ What did he want? The thought of facing Odin struck fear through him like he had never felt before. The guards placed chains on his wrists as they led him up to the throne room. He passed Thor on his way in, and Thor also looked frightened. _"Why does it matter to him what happens to me?"_ Loki thought. The guards finally came to a halt, and bowed to Odin before exiting the room. Loki felt his arms and legs trembling, and he slowly lifted his head up to Odin. "Loki Laufeyson. Your brother and mother claim that you feel remorseful for your actions. Is this true?" Odin asked. "You claim them my kin, yet you use my father's name." Loki's voice broke at the end, but it hadn't taken the tone he had wanted anyway. Odin sighed, "Loki, do you or do you not regret your actions?" Loki decided now was not the time to stall, and forced out "I do. Although I take full responsibility for them, I truly do regret what I have done. Not only to Jotunheim, but what also happened on Midgard." He glanced down at the floor, not being able to look at Odin any longer. Odin cleared his throat, and said, "Well, it does appear that you are being genuine. While I can not just wave these serious crimes off, I can lower the punishment. I shall banish you to Midgard, with Thor as your guardian. You will be sent to live with the Avengers, until I deem it fit for your return. This is non-negotiable. You are dismissed." Odin tapped Gungnir to the floor, signaling the guards to come in. "Bring Thor in, and bring Loki down to the cell until I call for him again." Loki felt the guards grasp him, before he could respond. He was dumbstruck. The _Avengers?!_ They would surely kill him! Or worse, torture him. How could Odin do this? And to have Thor as his "guardian"! Loki felt a surge of rage, but it died down almost as quickly as it came. Thor might protect him.. But does he want protection? Loki wasn't sure what to feel by the time the guards locked the door to his cell. He glanced at the door once, before collapsing on the bed, fighting off the tears threatening to spill.

When Thor was summoned, he was bracing for the worst. That his father had decided to execute Loki. However, he hadn't been prepared for what he was told. He wondered how Loki had responded to that one. Thor decided to go and visit Loki, so he went down and opened the door to Loki's cell. Loki was on his bed, and he could hear his brother's soft whimpers. Thor felt a pang of guilt in his chest, before going over and sitting on the cot. He placed his hand on Loki's shoulder, saying, "I'm sorry brother.. I will do everything in my power to ensure you're safety. However, I can not promise you that my friends will act.. kindly to this. I am truly sorry." Loki stayed quiet for a couple minutes, and Thor had thought he had fallen asleep before he said, "Maybe I don't deserve your protection. Maybe the one they call 'Hawkeye' should shoot me with an arrow." Loki's words startled Thor, but what startled him more was the amount of raw pain and seriousness in them. "Loki... please don't ever think like that. I thought I had lost you once, and the pain that came with that was beyond comprehension. I spent every day hoping that you'd walk around the corner, smirking and saying that you 'got me'. But it never happened, and the pain only grew worse each day. I do not think I could bear losing you again." Loki finally sat up and glanced at Thor. "You could not possibly mean that. I am a monster Thor. I deserve death. Or worse. Everyone loathes me, and wants to see me dead. Why don't you?" "Because you are my brother. And no matter how much you may deny it, I love you Loki. I truly do. And that is why I will not allow harm to come your way. Please just accept that.." "I can not promise you that I will, but I will try.." Loki glanced down. Thor said, "Well, I think we should start heading to the Bifröst." He got up and waited for Loki to get up. Loki sighed, then finally got up. He nervously glanced at Thor, before holding out his hands. It took him a second, but he realized Loki was waiting for the chains that they had been placed before on his wrists. "I will trust that you will not try and do anything to escape. Please do not try and pull anything." Thor walked out, and Loki followed along with him.

"Yes, we were able to fix the Bifröst with the power of the Tesseract. It was the final thing we needed before it could be repaired." Thor answered at Loki's questioning look, standing in Heimdall's observatory. The Bifröst was repaired, and Heimdall was standing, about to open the Rainbow Bridge. Odin and Frigga were there, as were Sif and the Warriors Three. They were all making it quite obvious that they were trying to look at everything but him. Thor went up to say goodbye to everyone, while Loki hung back. Frigga came up to him and gently hugged him, saying, "I hope I get to see you soon. Good luck." Odin just nodded at him, before having Heimdall open the Bifröst. Asgard flashed out of sight, before landing on Midgard. Thor immediately took him up, before landing in front of the Avengers tower. "Stay here a moment." Thor said, before going in. He heard a shrill "WHAT!?" a few minutes later, and out stormed the Avengers, all glaring at him, with Thor following suit.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I apologize for the cussing, but hey, I did rate this M... Haha :) I hope you enjoy! Leave a reply if you want.. Thank you!

* * *

When Barton saw Thor come into the Avengers building, he was initially excited. Though he could be quite loud, he genuinely liked the blond behemoth. He had fun with the big guy, arm wrestling (though Clint didn't know why he bothered, he got his ass handed to him _every fucking time._), showing Thor the arcade (What a mistake _that_ time was... All those machines, broken.), etc. So when Thor said "You must first hear me out.. Loki is outside, and-" Clint immediately launched himself. Loki? Loki was here,_ outside!?_ No explanation could explain that one! Although it was the perfect time to pummel the guy. He hated Loki, hated him with a special passion. Although he hated himself more, for allowing himself to be mind controlled... He knew deep down there was nothing he could've done about it, but he still loathed himself for what he had done under the control of Loki. All those innocent people, his _own colleagues. _Dead, at the hands of him. So if the guy was here now, now was the time to extract his revenge. He heard in the distance his friends get up and follow behind him, but Clint was already storming out of the Avengers building. _"No shit, there he is.."_ Clint briefly thought, and he stalled. Loki was standing there looking extremely uncomfortable, his face down and shoulders hunched. Clint felt the spark of hatred fly though him, and he launched himself at Loki. A hand flew out and grabbed him by his shirt, and he was jerked backward into the ground. "We haven't heard Thor out yet." He heard a voice in his ear, and recognized it as Steve's. _"Of course it's Steve. Only he would hold someone back when there is a fucking supervillain standing in front of our tower!"_ Clint bitterly thought. Thor nervously came up, and said "I apologize for the.. sudden arrival. But Loki just had his.. trial, and Father charged him to stay here with you guys, with me as his guardian." "The fuck!? Why would he have him stay with us? Who said we want him here?" Tony yelped. Bruce looked close to freaking out, and Natasha? Natasha looked like she always did.. cool, calm, and collected. Oh, and did Clint say gorgeous? "I do not know, he came to the decision by himself. I apologize for the intrusion, but alas, we have no choice.. We are not allowed to go back until Father deems it fitting." "Great, so we have Thor and now the nutcase with us... I'll go have Jarvis prepare a room.. I don't want to face off against well, basically God and his fucking army.." Clint heard Tony mutter under his breath. Clint couldn't feel anything. They expect him to live with _Loki?_ Aw hell naw, not on his watch. "I'm leaving." Clint abruptly said. "Oh hell no. You're not going anywhere, birdbrain." Tony said. "Come on guys, come inside. Er, hello Loki..." Steve meekly said. "Well, you know what they say about a New York minute. Everything can change, and I think it just did." Natasha said in a monotonous voice. Just like the meme, Clint was thinking "_You don't say?"_ in his mind as he darkly entered the Avengers Tower, with a couple of new housemates in tow, one being that he hated and wanted to kill.

The one that Loki was used to seeing as Captain America was leading him to his new room. He led him to a... Loki didn't know what it was called. Either way, its doors opened automatically at the press of the button, and when they stepped inside, some voice said "And what floor would you like, sir?" "Uh, the 13th. I'm sorry that it's that floor, but it's the only one we have... Oh uh, this is called an elevator. I don't know if you have them, but uh... Oh, the voice is Jarvis. You'll get used to it, it took me while, and he still sometimes startles me, but it gets better. Just don't ever look for a face, he's just a voice... Uh, yeah.. Sorry." Loki glanced at him. He wasn't really sure what to say to that, so he just muttered a quiet "thank you" and continued to stare ahead. After a couple of moments, the doors opened again and they were on a different level, apparently. It opened up to a nice suite that had a kitchen, a sitting room, a bathing room off to the side, and a bedroom opposite the bathing room. "I don't know if it's what you're used to, but I guess you'll be staying here until further notice. It's all we have right now.. Uh, Thor is on the floor above you, the 14th, and our main hang out is on the 3rd floor. If you need me for something, I'm on the 10th floor. I guess I'll come check on you in a while.. I hope you find it suitable." "It will suffice, thank you..." Loki said quietly. He heard Steve leave, and began to meander around, seeing what he had. The sitting room was sadly lacking in books, he'll have to see if he can fix that.. The kitchen had a couple of appliances that he wasn't quite sure as to what they did. The bathroom was quite nice, and although the bed wasn't quite as large as the one he had in Asgard, this one was quite nice as well. He heard the "elevator" open again, and began to head back to see who it was. It was the Man of Iron, Tony. "Okay listen, I'm going to lay a couple of laws down. The only time I met you was when you were trying to take over this city, and believe me, that pissed me off. So yeah, rule number one is: No magic. If I see even a spark of magic, be it offensive or defensive, I will call forth my suit and blast your ass up, okay? Rule number two: Do not touch my alcohol stash. None of my teammates are allowed to touch it, so there is no way in hell you may have some. Rule number three: Don't piss of Banner. He's the Hulk. We all remembered what happened the last time he got a hold of you, and I really don't want to repair my tower again. Got it?" Loki nodded, before adding "You know, they usually have rules so that someone may come along a break them." Tony gave him the eye, before Loki quickly added "Not that it'll be me.." before stalking off again. Tony said, "I'm watching you! Well, Jarvis is!" He then left, and Loki was left on his own again. He glanced around the place one last time, before crashing on his bed, drifting off into a fitful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Yep, another chapter! I hope you guys don't mind.. There isn't much action in this one, this is just more of a tender moment. I hope you enjoy it.. Leave a reply if you'd like.. Thank you!

* * *

"Soo... what should we do about the Norse god we got upstairs?" Tony said. Steve sighed... Of course Tony would start it off like that. Although they had become friends since their initial start, Tony still sometimes irked him. He didn't know why, it's just, he irked him. But he loved him as a friend anyway. "I don't know, I think we should give him a chance." Steve said. "Steve... You would probably give some serial killer who is also a rapist/cannibal a chance. Hell, you'd give anyone a second chance if they used puppy eyes on you!" Tony said. "That's not true! Last I checked the only thing Loki did was kill many people and try to take over Earth.. He didn't do those other things.." "Oh Steve. You're lucky I love you." Tony sighed and turned away. "I think we'll discuss this later. I'm tired, and need a drink. No one bother me, k?" Tony said before leaving. Steve looked at his friends, then decided he needed to go work out at the gym. He did his best thinking there. He left, going up to his floor. Tony was so rich that he had built Steve his own personal gym right beside his bedroom. It had everything from weights to a treadmill to punching bags, it literally had _everything_. As he was beating on the punching bag, his thoughts wandered to Loki. The guy didn't even look the same. He looked... Sick, he guessed was the word. If anything, Thor seemed fine with him, so if Thor was, Steve guessed he was too. Yes, he would give the guy another chance. People change, he certainly did. It may be his vice, how easily he forgave people. Not that he was forgiving Loki, more just giving him a chance to redeem himself. Who knows, maybe he'd be able to know the guy and understand why he did it. He figured the best way to accomplish any of this was to go and talk to the guy. "Jarvis? What's Loki doing?" "He is sleeping right now sir. Would you like me to alert you as to when he has awoken?" "Yes please, Jarvis. Thank you." "You are welcome, sir." Steve sighed. Hopefully it wouldn't be too long before he could go and see Loki.

Loki awoke a couple of hours later, bleary eyed and possibly more tired than when he first fell asleep. He decided he'd go and check out what was in the kitchen, as he was rather famished. He hadn't eaten much since he'd gone to Asgard, the cell food was quite atrocious. That, and he didn't feel much like eating. Although he was ravenous now. He walked out and suddenly realized that he had no idea what any of the stuff did in the kitchen. That, and he had no idea where the food was. He started looking around, until he came to a large rectangular box. He opened the door, and hey, _there_ was the food. He rummaged around until he came to a small thing called "pudding". It was apparently vanilla flavored, and he decided he'd give that try. It looked harmless enough. He searched until he found a spoon, then sat at the table to try it. Just as he was about to taste in, the elevator pinged and Steve walked out. "Uh, hey again. I just came to, well you know, keep you company I guess. And help you out." "Er, thank you Rogers." "Wait, you know my last name?" "Of course I do, first and last. I know everyone's names.." "Including Black Widow and Hawkeye?" "Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, respectively." "Oh. That's pretty cool." "I suppose.." Steve walked over and asked, "May I sit here?" to which Loki responded with a "Yes." Steve sat awkwardly for a few moments, before saying, "So.. How have you been feeling?" Loki startled. What sort of person asks how their enemy is doing? "Um, pardon?" "You know, how are you doing?" "Not the greatest, I suppose.." "Oh, I'm sorry." To that, Loki gave an incredulous look at Steve. "What person apologizes to their enemy?" "Well, I'm hoping you don't stay our enemy.." Now if that wasn't the most surreal thing Loki had ever heard, he wasn't sure what was. He didn't know what to say to that, so he just tried his pudding. _"Hey... That's pretty good, if I do say so myself."_ Loki thought. "Uhm, would you like me to show you around, like what stuff does what?" Steve said. Loki nodded. He gestured to the large white rectangle box. "This is a refrigerator. It keeps food cool, and this here is a freezer." This went on for about 20 minutes, Steve showing Loki what everything did, and what it was called. Loki was highly amused by the television with the moving pictures. After the tour was done, Steve asked, "So... Do you want to watch something? I mean, unless you want me to leave." "No, it's fine.." Loki said. Steve sat down on the couch and gestured for Loki to sit next to him. He turned on the television set, and proceeded to scroll through the channels, before selecting something that was called "baseball". Apparently, it was the teams known as the New York Yankees and the Boston Red Sox facing off. "Yes, I was wanting to catch this game! Oh right, this is a sport that us Americans love. These two teams have had a long rivalry, and I'm rooting for the Yankees." "Well, I guess that means I'll root for these Boston Red Sox people." Loki said. Steve gave a hearty laugh, before succumbing to the game. He was yelling all sorts of things, and Loki eventually found himself enjoying it as well. Eventually, the Yankees won by 1 point, and Steve said, "Well, I'm going down. I had fun hanging with you... See you around, Loki." Loki said, "Goodbye, Rogers." Loki watched Steve leave, then got up to go and see what books he did have. He eventually settled down with a book called "A Brief History of Time" by a man named Stephen Hawking, and lost himself in the world of reading.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey guys! Yep, yet another. I plan, when I finally get the invite, to also publish and update this on AO3. This chapter is one of my favorites even though it's a bit more of a backstory one. I hope you enjoy.. Leave a reply if you want. Thank you!

* * *

Loki hadn't done much the past couple of days. Actually, he hadn't done anything the past couple of days. It was beginning to worry Steve. It was getting to the point where he'd ask Jarvis what Loki was doing, and he'd answer "The same, sir." "The same" being Loki just sitting, doing nothing. Just sitting. It was unnerving to Steve, how one could just sit like that. No matter what time of day, Jarvis would always answer "The same." Steve didn't know what to do, if he should let him remain like that, or go and talk to him. He didn't know much about Loki, other than that he had tried to take over Earth with an army of aliens. But he could tell you this. The guy he had fought and the guy sitting upstairs? They weren't the same. Heck, just what little he'd seen when Loki had arrived with Thor he could've told you they were like two totally different people. He wasn't sure what to make of anything these days, especially regarding Loki. It was getting to the point that even the other Avengers were starting to wonder what he was up to, just sitting there. But they weren't about to do anything, so he decided to take the matter into his own hands. First, he'd learn as much as he could about Loki. And to do that, he'd have to go to the one who knew him best...Thor.

He went up to Thor's floor, and saw the big guy just hanging around watching TV. At the sight of him, Thor brightened and turned off the TV. "Hello Rogers, how may I help you?" "Uh, hey Thor. I actually came up here to uh, talk about Loki.." "My younger brother? Why the sudden interest in him?" "I don't know, I'm just.. curious. The guy here is almost nothing like the one I fought not too long ago." Thor was silent for a couple of minutes, before sighing. "Ah. So you noticed it as well. Yes, my brother has changed quite drastically the past couple of months. It's almost like he's not even the same man. To be perfectly honest, I haven't known Loki for the past two years.. Perhaps longer. I don't know when he changed. But he seems to be changing more and more often. The one that fell into the abyss was nothing like the one here, and the one I brought home was nothing like the one we fought. It makes no sense." "Wait, whoa back up. Fell into _an abyss? _What does that even mean?" "Ah, right.. I have not informed you about what had transpired before we met. Loki had caused quite the disturbance, before New York. It had been my coronation day, when it began. Two frost giants, our mortal enemies, broke into our weapon's vault. After that, we went to Jotunheim and basically started a war. I was banished for my acts, which is where I met Jane. Loki became king of Asgard because our father fell into a deep slumber known as Odinsleep. He sent one of our strongest weapons to where I had been staying and destroyed the town. I regained my powers, and returned to Asgard to face off against him. He had slain the Jotun King, Laufey, and unleashed to power of the Bifröst on Jotunheim, almost annihilating the entire race. We fought, and he tried to commit suicide. Our father had awoken, and at the wrong time he had told Loki 'No'. Thus, Loki fell into the abyss, trying to end his life... It was like losing a part of me that day. I thought pain was what came in battle, wounds of war. But no. I had never known true pain. True pain was thinking that I had just lost the one I loved the most, the one I loved above all others. And that I couldn't stop him from doing it. He literally let go of my hand, and fell.. It was like being torn apart. When I found out he was alive, it was like someone had put the light back in me. But then I found him here, and it was not my brother. The look in his eyes.. It was not the Loki I knew. Fighting him was the hardest thing I had ever done. But I wanted to prevent him from falling even lower... To bring him back. Father had told me, after Loki had fallen.. That we were not related by blood. He did not tell me who his actual parents are, but nonetheless, Loki is, and always will be, my brother. He may vehemently deny this, but I know that he will always remain to me my little brother." Thor fell into a deep silence. Steve's mind was racing.. All this, dumped onto him. Whatever he had thought, he didn't expect it to be this.. deep. And heart-wrenching. Thor's pain was obvious, and Steve didn't know what to do. "I... I'm sorry, Thor. I will do everything I can to help you make amends with your brother." "Thank you, Rogers." Steve walked up, squeezed Thor's shoulder once, then left. Well, if anything, he did have a lot more to think about. "Jarvis, what is Loki doing?" "The same, sir."

After pouring his heart out to Rogers, Thor decided to go out and see Loki. He hadn't seen him since they had arrived, and he'd heard he hadn't done much. Rogers had said that Loki was on the floor beneath him, so Thor took the moving box down to it. It pinged, and the doors opened to the sight of Loki just sitting on the couch. Doing nothing. "Hello brother. How are you finding the tower?" "Fine, thank you.." Thor ambled over and sat down in the chair next to Loki. "How have you been? Have you gotten out and said hello to the others?" "No." Thor reached out to take Loki's hand, but his brother shifted over so all Thor grasped was air. "Brother.. I came up here to see how you were doing. You aren't really answering me. Are you well?" Loki looked at him. His eyes were glazed over and his face was a pale chalky color. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. "Why does it matter to you how the monster is faring?" The words came out like air, no feeling, no nothing to them. Just words, hanging in the air. Honestly, that scared him more than his brother's worst remarks, the kind that were meant to dig in and torture you slowly. His brother was known for his silver tongue, built for spinning webs of elaborate lies, tales of beauty meant to entrance.. And, if need be, harming. Where Thor was brute strength, using his muscle to destroy, Loki used words. They taunted you, broke you into a stupor. And then he struck. Lashing out, killing silently. His brother's choice of weapon truly suited him perfectly. Knives. Beautiful, and deadly. So unassuming, but when used correctly, far deadlier then any other weapon. And so to see his brother lacking his usual tongue, it frightened Thor to the very core of his being. "Loki.. I do not know why you use such harsh words to describe yourself. But they are not true, you are not a monster. You are my brother." "It's gone, Thor. Gone." "What is gone?" Loki just gave a an odd look, before getting up and going over to the bedroom. He collapsed on the bed, falling into a deep sleep. Thor was left sitting confused, trying to understand his brother's cryptic words. He eventually gave up, getting up to leave. Before he left, he turned out the light. The action left him remembering a memory he had long since forgotten. When he was younger, he would always go and check on Loki after the nursemaids had left. Loki was known for his nightmares, so he would often go and sit with Loki until he fell asleep, always turning out the light as he crept silently out of Loki's room so as to not wake him. Thor stood, hand hovering on the light switch. If only he could comfort his brother like he had all those years ago. If only it was that simple.


	8. Chapter 8

__AN: Hey guys! I hope you don't mind me updating this so often, but what with school starting I'm trying to write out as much as possible. I hope you enjoy. Leave a reply if you want. Thank you!

* * *

_Tick. Tick. Tick._ The steady ticking of the clock was all that told Loki that he was still conscious. That no, he had not drifted off into the endless abyss that was his mind. No matter how hard he tried, he could not recall what had happened. What had happened in between the time from falling into the abyss to coming to Midgard to try and conquer it. Something, _something_ had happened. Someone had tampered with his mind. And _no one_ tampers with his mind without getting away with it. It's just, _who_ would want to? And why were there scars all over him? He looked in the mirror again, and saw them. Long, deep gashes going down the length of his back. Where had they come from? Had he done it? Did someone do this to him? Why did he try to take over Midgard? All these questions were racing through his mind as he tried to make sense of them. It was driving him insane, this sense of not knowing. He heard the elevator door ping, and he quickly threw his shirt back on. He saw Thor and Steve come in. _"Oh great, the dumb blondes have returned.."_ he thought. But no, he liked them. Well, not really liked.. Tolerated was the word. "Hey, Loki! We were wondering if you wanted to go out and get something to eat with us. You know, get out of here for a little bit?" Steve said. _"Go out to eat? Why would I want to do that? What if I remember something?" _Steve then said, "Well actually, we're kind of forcing you to go. You've been in here for two weeks Loki. It's time to get out, get some fresh air." Loki sighed, seeing no point in arguing against the Captain. He seemed to be the only one, besides Thor, that showed even a slight interest in him. "Very well, let me grab my coat.." He stalked back to his room and grabbed a jacket. Before pulling it on, he glanced in the mirror to ensure that the scars were not showing. He wasn't about to let anyone see them here when he himself had no idea where they came from. He walked back out, and was hoping that going out to get some food with these two wasn't a mistake.

She wasn't really sure what to make of Loki being here. He certainly wasn't bothersome, no, it was kind of freaky how quiet he was. It was getting to the point where she'd forget that he was even here. So when Steve and Thor walked out of the elevator, she certainly wasn't expecting to see him with them. Although from the looks of it, he was being dragged along. "Going somewhere?" She said lightly. "Yeah, we're going out to grab something to eat." Steve replied. "Oh? And Loki is going along with you?" "Well, yeah.." Steve started. "He has not seen the light of day for quite a long time. He must go out and get some of the fresh air." Thor boomed. Behind him, Natasha saw Loki cringe slightly, before he quickly glanced around, making sure she was the only one here. "Mind if I tag along? You know, for an extra set of eyes." Thor and Steve glanced at each other, before Steve slowly said "Sure..." _"What, do they have some sort of 'Fix Loki' alliance? I clearly need to keep an eye on these two." _The ride to the shawarma place wasn't long, although it was uncomfortably quiet. And it took a lot for silence to be uncomfortable for Natasha. Steve and Thor were glancing at each other quite often, sharing strange looks. Loki was just sitting rigidly, staring ahead, and _were his eyes crossing?_ Natasha shook her head, before saying "You boys need to tell me what's going on here. What is this?" Steve and Thor traded yet another set of looks, before Thor said, "We just wanted to get Loki out of there for a while. He is my brother, and it concerns me to see him so." Natasha glanced at Loki to see his reaction to that, or in this case, lack thereof. "Hey. Loki. Did you want to go with these two?" Loki suddenly snapped back, saying a genius, "Huh? What? Oh. I don't really care. Whatever they feel like doing." He settled back down into his stupor. _"What is going on here? Ask a few questions, left even more confused. I'm going to have to pull those two aside." _Her phone pinged, saying it got a text. "**Hey. Where u at?**" Natasha sighed. "**Clint. How many times do I have to tell you, it is spelled 'You' not 'u'. Anyway, I'm going out to lunch with Steve, Thor and Loki. Those two are up to something, and honestly? Loki's behavior is creeping me out."** She quickly received a "**Damn. If it's creeping you out, the apocalypse must be near. Where you going? I want to meet you there. Keep an eye out."** Natasha sighed, of course he'd want to tag along. Probably to protect her, although he knew that she could handle herself just fine, _thank you very much._ "**Shawarma place. Really though, you don't need to go if you don't want to."** "**Oh no. I want to go. Badly."** After about 5 minutes, they arrived. Clint was already there, leaning against the wall. Steve and Thor stopped, and Loki was just getting out of the car. "Uh, hey Clint? Didn't know you were going to be here.." Steve said. "Oh, he texted me wanting to tag along." Natasha replied. "Yeah, wanted to be here in case something happens 'cause of him." Clint said. Loki was just standing there, squinting at the sky. Almost like he was trying to remember something. "Well, let's go, no sense in standing here like idiots." Clint said, ushering them into the place. "Oh, and Loki? Try anything and I will kick your sorry ass." Natasha waited, and apparently Clint did as well, for some biting remark from Loki, but instead he remained silent. They all sat down, and ordered something. She noticed that throughout the entire time, Loki shifted his food around on his plate, but didn't actually eat anything. "You know, it's not all that bad." She suddenly piped up. Loki gave her a dubious look, before glancing down at his plate._ "Yep, something is definitely going on here. Just a matter of what." _She thought, before returning to her meal.

After they returned, Loki quickly returned to his suite floor before anyone else could stop him. He flopped down on the couch, picking up the remote. He was not about to listen to the damn clock any longer, so he turned it on to some show called "Criminal Minds". It was fascinating to watch, and proved a challenge for his mind. At about the end of the 5th episode he'd watched, his elevator pinged. _"Again? Seriously? How many people am I going to have to deal with today?" _Quickly crossed his mind. Steve wandered up, before asking, "Hey Loki. Mind if I sit here with you?" "No, no... Go ahead." Steve sat, and contemplated something a minute before saying, "I'm sorry Natasha and Clint were there. Thor and I wanted to take you out so we could talk to you, but they kind of ruined that." Loki just nodded, trying to focus on the show. His favorite character Reid had just gone out in the field, and was trying to find the killer. Loki leaned forward, not really being able to notice anything else. Just as the episode ended, Reid had been hit with something, and Loki jumped. "When will this be on again?" Steve look startled, before picking up the, Loki recalled it being named a "remote", and hit a few buttons. "Uh, it'll be on in 3 hours if you want to watch it. It's part two of the episode you just saw. Can I turn this off since a different show is coming on?" Loki nodded, before sitting back down. Steve looked apprehensive for a moment, before saying, "Thor and I are concerned for you. Your behavior as of late is starting to bother us, as it isn't normal. Is there anything you want to talk about?" It was Loki's turn to be startled. "You're.. You're concerned for me? Why?" "Well, I don't know. I don't like to see anyone hurt I guess." Steve answered. Loki thought he must be dreaming, that this can't be happening. "That's unusual. Usually people want to see monsters suffer." Loki gazed off to the right. "Why do you call yourself a monster?" Loki looked at Steve again, and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I am one. Simple." Steve kept on staring at him. "It's in my lineage, you know. My parents were monsters, so obviously their offspring would be monsters as well. Simple genetics, Rogers." Loki said. "Who _are_ your parents?" Loki quickly looked at Steve, before getting up and heading for his bedroom. Steve jumped up and grabbed Loki, which was a mistake. He hissed, before wrenching his arm out from Steve's grasp, absently rubbing where Steve had just touched him like it had hurt. "I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I didn't- I didn't mean to grab you like that. Just reflexes. Please, just sit back down..." Steve quickly rushed out. Loki stared, before settling back down, this time a bit father away. He glanced at the clock on the wall. 2 hours and 45 minutes left before the show. "What is it that you want, Rogers?" "I just want answers, Loki." Loki sighed. "It's hard to get answers from someone who's asking similar questions." Steve looked at him softly, before saying, "Well, I guess I'll come back later then. Enjoy the show." "Thank you." Loki shifted, getting up from the chair and going back to the couch. He glanced at the clock one last time, before sighing again. 2 hours and 43 minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hey guys! Okay, so the episodes I referenced on here are "The Big Game, Part 1" and "Revelations, Part 2" of Criminal Minds. Reeeaalllyy good if you haven't seen them. I hope you enjoy this, leave a reply if you'd like. Thank you!

* * *

The episode had long since ended. Loki sat, stone cold and shaking. He remembered... fragments while watching the episode. It was at the particular moment where his favorite character Reid was being tortured. The fragments, they suddenly rushed to his mind. He remembered... screaming. And chains. Loki brought his knees up to his chin. He had to, _needed_ to remember. In the distance, he heard the _ping_ of his elevator. But he couldn't surface himself. Couldn't see. All there was was the screaming. He distantly realized he was shaking. He felt a hand suddenly touch his shoulder. He jumped up and ran for the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. He sagged to the ground, shaking and breathing heavily. "Loki!? Are you okay?" He heard the concerned voice of Steve. _"Why does he care? It's not normal. He should hate me like the rest."_ "Loki... I want to help you. I really do. I just.. I don't know how." Loki was quiet, then said "Why? Why do you care what happens to me? Why don't you just throw me in your prison here and throw away the key?" Steve was quiet, then asked "Can I open the door?" "...Fine." Steve opened it before walking in and shutting it behind him. He also sat on the floor, right next to Loki. Loki started to shift, before Steve said, "I won't hurt you, Loki. Please.. Tell me what's going on?" Loki was silent for a long time, waiting for Steve to get up and go. But he just stayed there, staring at him with his blue eyes. Loki finally answered, saying "I can't remember what happened. Thor surely told you the story already. After I fell into the abyss, _something_ happened. I just... There's a gap in my memory, something happened between falling and me arriving here." Steve contemplated this, before saying, "There's something you're not telling me. What is it?" Loki startled, staring at him. "How do you know?" "I just do.. Please, what is it?" Loki stared a couple more minutes, before pulling off his shirt. He revealed the gashes in his back, and the burn marks on his chest. He hadn't seen those at first because the gashes were so obvious, but the burn marks were also there. Steve gasped, saying "Wha...? I- Loki, do you know how serious this is? You need to get that looked at! Why didn't you say something?" "I don't know.. It's not important." Loki started pulling his shirt back on, avoiding Steve's eyes. Steve slowly reached out, gently placing a hand on Loki's arm. "Loki... You are important." "No. I harmed you and your friends. I even controlled the one, Clint. I have ended numerous lives, and destroyed this city. I don't recall why, but I did." Steve continued to stare at him, before slowly pulling him into a hug. Loki stiffened, and started to pull away but Steve said "No, just let me do this. You clearly need one." Loki slightly relaxed, still not used to such a gesture. He usually only got rough whacks on the back, never an embrace with such.. gentleness. Steve helped Loki get up, and patted him lightly. "Listen... If you ever need someone, I'd be more than happy to be there for you. If you'd just let me." Loki nodded, saying a quiet "Thank you.." before Steve left. Loki was left standing, confused as to what to think.

Steve didn't know what was happening. He didn't know why he cared so much for Loki. It made no sense. He was just lounging around when Tony came in. "Heeeyy Red, White and Blue." Steve rolled his eyes. "Very mature Tony. Very mature." Tony winked. "Only the finest for you, baby. How's tall, dark, and emo?" "He has a name, you know. _Loki_ is not doing well, at all." "Yeah, yeah. What's going on now?" Steve shook his head. "It is for Loki to tell you, not me. He didn't want me to tell anyone, although I think someone should know.." He shook his head again, before staring out the window. He had thought Tony had left, before he heard a quiet, "You really care about him, don't you?" Steve nodded, adding "I don't know why, I just do." Tony nodded thoughtfully, and just as he did, the alarms sounded. Apparently, it was time to "Suit up", so to speak.

"Wait, who's going to stay and keep an eye on Loki?" Steve yelled right before they left. Bruce sighed, he had forgotten the guy was here. "I can stay here and watch him, you guys won't need the Other Guy for this." "You sure you can handle him? You know, he sits there all day. So fucking tough to handle." Tony said. Bruce rolled his eyes, before going back into their building. "Good luck, guys." He decided to go upstairs and see Loki, he hadn't seen him since he had arrived. The elevator _pinged_ before the doors opened. _"Still sitting there, huh?"_ he thought before saying "Uh, hey Loki. I just came up here to see if you wanted anything." "Hello Dr. Banner... Do you recommend any of these books?" "Uh, what types of books do you like?" "Any are fine." Bruce leaned closer, observing what books there were. Eventually, he settled on "Romeo and Juliet." "This one is good, it's a classic. It was originally a play back in the late 1500s." "Ah.. thank you." "Would you mind if I sit and read with you?" "No.. Please, go ahead." "Thank you." Bruce settled in before choosing to read "Hamlet". _"Well, isn't this surreal. Sitting on the couch reading Shakespeare next to Loki.. Huh."_ If anything, Loki's manners couldn't be better. He was very polite, and even offered to get Bruce a drink. Eventually, Loki asked, "Where are the others?" "They needed go out and take care of some business, they should be back soon." Bruce glanced at the clock, and realized 3 hours had gone by. "Huh, a whole lot of time has passed. What are you thinking of the book?" "It is.. intriguing." "Cool. I'm going to go downstairs and wait for the others. Why don't you tag along, I'll make some food?" "Thank you.. that would be much appreciated." Bruce was surprised when Loki followed, but he didn't say anything. He ended up making pancakes, which Loki seemed slightly amused by. "These cakes, they are quite delectable. Thank you." "Anytime. All you need to do is ask." They both knew he never would, but it was the thought that counted, right? Eventually, they ate all the pancakes, and they were left waiting for the rest of the Avengers to come back.


End file.
